Camelot
by I Tried To Be Witty
Summary: Every once in a while, there are two people cut from the same cloth. Destinies, however, can be different.
1. The Lady of Shallot

Hey people! Earlier today, I was listening to some stuff about King Arthur, and one of the songs reminded me of Kurt so… I just had to write this!

The story must go on!

* * *

Kurt wasn't one to concentrate on one thing for a long period of time. Sure, the pages of Vogue held valuable information but, as his father kept reminding him, other things were worth concentrating on. _But dad's focus on that was school, of course._

So, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table lay in his hands, as the pages seemed to turn the haven like basement into an elegant castle. _Thank god, Ms. Evans assigned this book._

When things got bad, all he had to do was pick up the book, and go off into his own world.

The Lady of Shallot always seemed to have some kind of effect on him, as though her spirit was in the room, watching. _She was so strong. She dealt with being alone her whole life, only to fall for someone she couldn't have. _

_She and I are made out of the same cloth. We always fall for someone we can't have, someone who is already in love. _Finn is already in love with his Queen Guinevere.

_We put up a lot of crap, to have our shot at a happy ending, only to fail._ The Diva- off with Rachel entered his mind, and she still got to have her solo.

_But we always find a way to deal with it. She had her sewing_. He had his singing.

_And, unlike her, I will get out of it alive._ Kurt thought, setting down the book.

"_A wise choice, my lord._" The wind whispered, outside his window.

"You were strong enough to sacrifice your life to see Lancelot, but you killed yourself in the process."

_"I was a fool. But thou knows better than to fall for the knight that will never love you."_

"I will hope for the best, but I won't die of heartbreak."


	2. Lancelot

Puck hated English more than he did anything else, so therefore he watched the movie. _I have to admit, this movie's pretty good._

Lancelot reminded him a lot of himself.

_We both are totally loyal to our friends. _Finn was one example, seeing as Puck didn't resent him for the amount of attention he got.

_We both are in love with someone who is attached. _Quinn's beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes shone in the envisioning of Queen Guinevere.

_And, to top it all off, we're both devilishly handsome._ Puck looked in the window, to see his own reflection.

"_Thou love Guinevere, but be cautious. If thou is found out, you'll break a brotherhood that could have been the concept of legends."_

_I'm not ready to be a dad, but I'll try for my Guinevere._

"_Thou has made a wise choice. Do not make my mistake and lose thou life for it. Let her know thou love her. My confession was death, thou confession is a kiss."_

"I have to see Quinn,"

Puck dashed out the door and hopped on his motorbike. With nothing to stop him, the speedometer pushed up to 100 miles per hour. Houses cruised past, blurring them into a line of mixing colors.

Until he saw Quinn waiting at the bustop to take her to Brittany's house.

"Quinn!" He called, parking his bike on the curb.

At first, she looked disgusted with him but slowly, it changed into curiosity. He ran toward her.

"What are doing here?" She asked.

Puck just caressed her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. She responded the way he'd hoped, kissing him back passionately.

"I love you, Quinn. I'd die for you."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Review are much appreciated! :D


	3. Queen Guinevere

Reviews are cherished and loved. Give them!

* * *

Quinn pulled out her assigned reading book, King Arthur, once she had found a seat on the crowded bus home.

_I can totally understand why there have been poems and movies dedicated to this. It's amazing. _

_I know what it's like to step into Guinevere's shoes. _

_We both were in love with someone once. _Finn still was in love with her.

_We love someone we shouldn't._ She loved Puck unconditionally, she truly did but he was Finn's best friend.

_We try our best to hide our secret love, but it comes spilling out._ She remembered the day that Finn finally found out that Puck was the father. What a dreadful day that was.

_But, unlike her, I will continue to love him, without betraying the love that once was._

_"Thou has learned from my own mistakes. A wise choice to make. I did not wish to hurt Arthur, but my love for Lancelot was undeniable. Do not hurt your Finn for loving Lancelot. Allow Finn to let thee go, then love Lancelot."_

_I love my modern Lancelot so much. But I have to let Finn get over me before I express my love in public._

_"You have everything you need, Quinn of Lima. All thou has to do is divide and conquer."_


End file.
